


C=O (double bond)

by jamesiee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesiee/pseuds/jamesiee
Summary: Justin’s coming down the stairs minding his own business, when someone grabs his wrist and pulls him off his path to the kitchen.He’s not surprised to see it’s Holster pressing him against the wall, hand wrapped around Justin’s wrist.“Can I help you?” Justin says flatly.Ransom just wants a snack. Holster doesn't want to interrupt d-man bonding.





	C=O (double bond)

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers: Ransom and Holster are the main pairing, but there is a Nursey/Dex moment.
> 
> Completely unbeta'd so any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own. My [tumblr](http://chocolatechipcookiesplease.tumblr.com%20).

[Prompt](http://chocolatechipcookiesplease.tumblr.com/post/161019169803/why-are-youwe-whispering-heres-a-prompt-i):  _“Why are you/we whispering?” - Here's a prompt! I feel it's one you can use to sneak in two pairings if you wanted; one pair hiding and (accidentally?) spying on the other having a moment *snicker* I was thinking Ransom/Holster either way but I know you like Nursey/Dex as well! Go wild!_

* * *

 

  Justin’s coming down the stairs in search of a snack for the next leg of his o-chem study sesh, minding his own business and hoping there’s pie left over, when someone grabs his wrist and pulls him off his path to the kitchen.  

He’s not surprised to see it’s Holster pressing him against the wall, hand wrapped around Justin’s wrist.

“Can I help you?” Justin says flatly.

“Shhh!” Holster half spits his reply as he ducks down to peer around the corner and into the kitchen.

Justin hopes his eyebrows manage to convey how unimpressed he is when Holster straightens back up. He doesn’t let Justin move from the wall so apparently the message is not received.

“Dex and Nursey are in there,” Holster whispers, jerking his chin towards the kitchen.

“Why are you whispering?” Justin asks and gets Holster’s hand over his mouth for his troubles.

Justin lets out a deep sigh through his nose; there’s probably no more pie if the Frogs are working there. He licks Holster’s hand and when he can move his upper body without the 200-odd pounds of d-man crushing it, he leans to look through the doorway to see for himself, twisting his spine awkwardly because Holster still has his hips pinned to the wall.

Nursey and Dex are sitting side by side, their books spread out over the kitchen table. There doesn’t seem to be any pie left on the counter, but he’s looking into the kitchen from a weird angle so he can’t say for certain. It’d be a normal every day scene in the Haus except for the distinct lack of fighting going on in the kitchen.

Holster’s smile is kinda creepy when Justin straightens up.

“There’s no pie, is there?” he asks in his regular speaking voice. Holster punches him in the chest, which fair, Justin’s purposefully missing the point in protest of the snack he’s not getting.

“They’re getting along!” Holster says, voice as quiet as Justin’s ever heard it. It’s weird. Holster looks into the kitchen again. “Rans, the Frogs are growing up and d-bonding!” He whisper-shouts that last bit, spitting slightly.

“Say it, don’t spray it bro.” Justin wipes his face on Holster’s t-shirt.

“I’m just so proud,” Holster continues, ignoring Justin to still whisper-shout in his face. “It feels like just yesterday they were arguing about double knotting their laces.”

Justin rolls his eyes. “They _were_ arguing about that yesterday.”

“Yeah, but look at them now, all grown up and sharing the table.” Holster sighs dramatically. “D-men bonding is so special. Do you remember our Frog bonding?”

Justin shakes his head, thinking back to their first year on the team where he and Holster somehow managed to live out of each other’s pockets without actually living together. Their off-ice bonding included a lot of bowling and arguing about T.V. shows, but whatever it worked and made their on-ice bond that much stronger.

He succeeds in shoving Holster off him so get can go find the cookie dough he saw Bitty mixing earlier if there’s no pie, but freezes in the doorway before he makes it further than a step into the kitchen.

“We didn’t bond like that in our frog year Holtzy,” he says quietly, staring at the train wreck that is Dex and Nursey full on making out over their homework. They’re really going at it, not even stopping for breath when Holster forgets he’s using his inside-voice and asks, “What?”  

He settles his chin on Justin’s shoulders to look past him into the kitchen. “Oh fuck, nope.” Holster laughs, his breath tickling Justin’s ear. “That was junior year bonding.” He grabs Justin’s hand again.

“You owe me a study snack,” Justin sighs, but lets himself be pulled out of the kitchen and up to the attic. He doesn’t want to deal with the fall out of either Frog noticing that their chosen spot for a moment isn’t so private anymore. Idiots.

“You wanna go to Annie’s?” Holster asks in a normal voice.

“Yeah, but text the Haus that there’s very important d-man bonding going on so they don’t get caught,” Justin says, nudging Holster out of the way so he can pack his backpack. He’s going to be productive even if the rest of the d-line isn’t.

“Are we gonna bond?” Holster wriggles his eyebrows suggestively. He laughs when Justin swings his backpack onto his back, narrowly avoiding slamming it into Holster’s gut.

“Never again if you don’t let me finish my notes.” Justin is only half serious with the threat. He turns to make Holster pack his own backpack so he’s not a complete distraction at the coffee shop.

“I’ll be good.” Holster grins, hooking his hands on the bottom of Justin’s backpack straps. He rubs his thumbs over the exposed skin where the the backpack has rucked up Justin’s shirt.

“You’re a such a liar,” Justin says. He pushes Holster away. “I’ll leave without you!”

Holster throws random books into his backpack as he replies, “You can’t d-bond without me Rans.”

Justin watches him pack a textbook that he’s pretty sure he hasn’t looked at since they first moved into the attic, and is really sure that he doesn’t want to d-bond with anyone else.

Holster's answering kiss when Justin tells him so is worth the chirping he hears the entire way to Annie's.


End file.
